


Hashirama's Madness

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forest of Death, Magic Plants, Minato centric, Minato wants to get back to his kids, Possessive Senju Hashirama, Survival, The Senju are Witches as well, Werewolf Hatake Kakashi, Witch Jiraiya, Witch Namikaze Minato, Witch Nohara Rin, Witch Orochimaru, Witch Tsunade, Witch Uzumaki Kushina, Witches have culture, a bit inspired by Terry Pratchett, magic trees, so he needs to get out of the forest, the Uchiha are dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Minato was leading Hunters away from his three charges.The chances of him not returning were too high, so he told them to find his previous mentor Jiraiya.He didn't expect to find himself in a legendary forest. Especially not the legendary Forest of Death, Konoha.But being a witch meant adapting to new situations every day, and dammit, Minato was going to get back to his kids if it's the last thing he ever does.Even if that means working with a sea witch.At least he put Rin in charge of the group before he got into this mess.





	Hashirama's Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Fandom_Things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/gifts), [why_is_this_a_thing_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_is_this_a_thing_now/gifts), [disco_dino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_dino/gifts).

Is he dying?

There are extreme amounts of floral scent invading his nose, making him dizzy and making him want to escape the smell thats doing...something... to his brain.

Probably slowing it down. For what? He doesn’t know.

Is he going to die this way? Trapped in this forest? What about his children, all but in blood, that are still waiting for him in their hiding place? Waiting for the signal that the Hunters were gone and it was safe to come out? 

He needs to... he needs to..

He lets out a groan, hand leaning against tree to steady his own stumbling down, feeling immensely weak, too weak to activate his spells, brain too muddled to focus on the mark he had left with them right before taking off, and as the floral scent increases, almost as if sensing his stumble he finds himself on the ground, shaky.

A whimper escapes his mouth as he tries to push himself up, before falling limp again.

Fuck.

Some Witch he was. He can’t die like this. No. He refuses to lay on the ground when Kakashi, Rin and Obito are waiting for him in a cave.

This unfamiliar forest was a desperate attempt, and a gamble. The nearby settlement had rumors about it. Maybe this was how those people had died, because of foreign toxic flowers...

His musings cut short when a magic presence hits his senses.

A powerful magic presence.

Predatory. Searching.

For him?

He stays carefully still, and shakily touches the Concealment rune on his necklace, hoping against hope that whoever or whatever this being was wouldn’t see him.

He doesn’t hear anything, can only sense the powerful presence draw closer to where he is. Were they using the forest as a way to mark where he is? Where they the master of this forest?

A gasp escapes his mouth as he feels the magic of his rune get dispelled and he feels a rush of shock as a pair of arms go underneath his knees and wrap around his shoulders before he gets hefted up bridal style and his head rolls onto a shoulder.

“Why hello there! I wasn’t expecting to find another Witch! What is a little one like you doing in my forest?” A cheerful sound that almost sounded like a coo filled his ears and he forces himself to open his eyes to see who this man was.

He nearly feels his heart stop.

“Ha...shi....ma...” stumbles out of his lips, his drugged state unable to form proper words.

Drugged or not he knows this legend. The legendary Witch that created Konoha, a safe haven for all magical beasts, a place he thought could only be a myth...

Hysteria builds up in him because he knows all to well how that legend ended.

“Well someone did their homework! So smart, not just pretty...”

Possessed by some madness, Senju Hashirama had trapped all the citizens within his domain, never to let them escape his forest, and never to let anyone that stumbles into his forest get away.

When Minato had first heard of this story, Jiraiya was the one to tell him, a strange solemn glint in his eye... 

Perhaps its because he knew the myth was not a myth, but a reality.

Mustering the last bit of energy he has he sent a small, subtle spell that requires so little amount of mana that it would be dismissed easily.

Perhaps not by Hashirama but he had to try.

‘Run. Jiraiya. Sannin. Sensei.’

He will have to put his trust in Rin to get the group to safety. She was a smart and honest girl, and both Obito and Kakashi listen to her. 

He breaks off the millisecond mental connection, and as the scents grow more powerful and dizzying he feels a knuckle gently brush against his right cheek before a palm settles over it, warm and possessive in uncontrollable amounts.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now little firefly.”

‘Sensei...’

“I’m sure you will enjoy the others company!”

‘..please...’

“And I’m sure soon that your little ones will come back. Who wouldn’t for such a beautiful guardian?”

‘....keep them safe...’

He becomes unconscious to the possessive touches and the feeling of wood curling around him.

————————

_ **”...Namikaze.” ** _

It’s warm, it’s dark, it’s suffocating, it’s gentle-

_ **”Namikaze.”** _

Life. Everything is brimming of life. Suffocating life. Forcing him to be filled with more life than he can possibly bare.

_ **”Heed me Namikaze.”** _

He manages to opens his eyes, and comes across the forest floor. He’s hanging limp, and there was a suffocating scent invading his nose, covering his face, nearly knocking him out again.

_ **”Focus on my voice.”** _

Focusing on the voice helped him ignore the scent, and helped him focus on reality.

_ **”Good, good.. now, try breaking free, starting with that flower.”** _

And he can feel the flower now, its crown attached to his face like a parasite, forcing him to breath in its toxic fumes, the ends of its petals seeping into his skin, attaching to his veins- not taking seeping away blood, or mana like a parasite would, but instead forcing him to take some sort of…substance..invading him in a way he absolutely finds himself detesting, feeling nauseous even.

It was too invasive. Too intimate. Forcibly intimate. 

Mana. A different type of Mana is being forced into his body.

With disgust rising into him he focuses on reaching to his own mana, consciously pulling at his own core, centering into it, then slowly starting to break away the foreign mana attached to it, carefully and from the roots. A painful, slow process, but necessary if he wants to do this in a way that would be unnoticeable and without the intruder replanting the mana in the place he just eradicated it from on his core. 

And by the moon and sun above, up until now he has only ever heard stories of _sea witches_ completely taking over a person with their mana. Hashirama must have enormous amount of mana, because Minato can sense others mana as he centers his focus around his core, completely taken over and in comatose state…

** _”Let me help you…”_ **

Then he feels another mana wash over him, and for a moment he loses focus from the sudden feeling of panic and dread because _no no no he doesn’t want another person messing with his mana or body-_

Before all his hard earned work can be undone the mana, not unlike cooling water, immediately wraps around him, not controlling, but simply guiding, and its hold purposefully lax enough that it tells Minato it’s not there to invade him.

The subtle eradication around his core was swifter and quicker with the aid of the water like mana.

Now to completely free himself…

**_”Almost there…”_** the voice sounds cool, calm and steady against Minato’s still reeling mind that inevitably ends up latching onto the foreign but much preferred presence for support. 

Now, there wasn’t much of a way to be subtle and not alert anyone, but the moment Minato’s able to get out of what he can now recognize is moving branches that were cocooning him, he can immediately teleport away…

He feels a brief flicker of emotion from his unknown ally… pride?

Both his and the other mana begin to roll into his core, slowly gathering and converting energy from the surrounding places, until his core was pulsing with power that Minato wouldn’t  
have managed to achieve himself. 

A deep breath.

Tightening hold.

Then they letted go in sync, letting the mana blast outwards away from the core and washing away the invasive mana and burning the plants.

He immediately activated the spell he completed the moment he felt himself falling in midair.

————————


End file.
